


Important Breaks During Important Meetings

by treehousq



Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Mark Fischbach, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Ethan Nestor, Friends With Benefits, Kinky Ethan Nestor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Aftercare, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Teasing, Top Mark Fischbach, Wall Sex, aftercare is so so important!, crankiplier - Freeform, degrading, degrading names, please understand that this is not a realistic portrayal of kinky bdsm sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Ethan was so bored in the meeting. At some point Mark came into his thoughts and next thing he knows he’s hard and rubbing Mark off underneath the table during a very important meeting.Mark stops him short however and gives Ethan exactly what he was too impatient to wait till afterwards for.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679158
Comments: 25
Kudos: 403
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	Important Breaks During Important Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayraymen314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayraymen314/gifts).



> I hope this isn’t too much or too aggressive! It wasn’t until I finished it that I realised how harsh it was even though all the prompt said was that they fuck in a bathroom during a break in an important meeting.
> 
> “could you do another one in this Kinky Ethan series where him and Mark fuck in the bathroom during the break in a very important meeting?“  
> \- @raythegay512
> 
> Thanks for requesting! If anyone has anything Crankiplier related they want written whether it’s fluff, smut, angst, just ask! I’d be happy to hear it.

Ethan was bored out of his mind currently.

Him and Mark were in an important meeting that Ethan vaguely remembers having something to do with YouTube stuff. Maybe something with Unus Annus again? He wasn’t sure. He hadn’t even taken his ADHD medication, so focusing wasn’t really an option for him.

Mark asked another question about something, his arms resting on the table, one hand rubbing his jaw. Ethan could hear the slight scratch as Mark’s rough fingers rubbed over his growing stubble, his olive tanned skin underneath still had some bumps and marks, Ethan hadn’t exactly been the gentlest when he was shaving Mark’s face for him. He just blamed it on Mark for allowing him to do it in the first place. Suddenly Ethan’s train of thought was off on Mark’s beard, only because if he focused on Mark’s voice he’d probably get a little hot and bothered. Mark’s voice just seemed to have that effect.

Ethan hoped it wasn’t too obvious that he was staring at Mark, his gaze flickered from their faces every now and then, just waiting to get caught and called out. His eyes dragged over Mark’s face, so strong and attractive, his eyes intently focusing on whatever he and the others were blabbering about. His Adam's apple bobbed when he took a sip of his water, gulping down the rest of his glass, and Ethan took notice of the slight stubble he had on his neck, just little prickles at the moment, and he wondered what they’d feel like on his lips.

Suddenly Ethan blinked, catching his thought before it had time to ding dong ditch him. He was brought out of his imagination for a brief moment, already feeling his stomach fluttering as the curiosity took the wheel of his thoughts. Ethan had felt Mark’s stubble on his face and neck before, but that’s because Mark was attacking his neck at that time with aggressive hickeys, Ethan had never gotten the chance himself to feel the stubble against his own soft lips. He wondered if they’d be real prickly, scratching wonderfully across his supple pink lips, or if they would be a little softer, maybe just gently caressing his face as he buried his face in Mark’s neck and jaw, kissing and biting as Mark fucked him senseless on the table right here-

Maybe he would’ve been better off focusing on Mark’s voice. Ethan was just now aware of the lack of chatter in the room and a persistent nudging in his ribs, cursing himself internally for liking the brief contact and wondering if whatever was jabbing him could feel how warm his skin had grown. He blinked a few times, looking up to see Mark staring at him as well as the others in the meeting currently.

“Eth? You good?” Mark asked, his voice a low rumble but carrying so well because of its pitch.

Ethan realised he must’ve been really distracted, usually Mark doesn’t care whether or not Ethan is really paying attention all that much during these kinds of things, he knows Ethan’s likely to forget anyway.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just got distracted I guess. Sorry.” He sat back in his seat, stretching and cracking his neck.

“Well, anyways, as I was explaining, Mark,” and Ethan immediately zoned out again, the person speaking didn’t even care to pretend to include Ethan so he clearly wasn’t going to be acknowledged. It was at this point, however, that Ethan took notice of the constricting of his pants, and when he looked down for just a moment-

He was hard. Oh God, he was hard right in the middle of this important meeting. Obviously, he realised that that bit of information wasn’t helping when his cock pulsed. He couldn’t walk out of here without someone seeing his issue.

Mark’s leg bouncing up and down underneath the table caught Ethan’s attention, he knew Mark was certainly comfortable with the whole exhibitionist thing, but he was really interested in just how far Mark was willing to take it. Ethan moved his foot and just barely brushed it against Mark’s leg, watching as his leg stopped and his eyes glanced briefly in his direction, switching the bouncing to his other leg, assuming Ethan just wanted some sort of physical contact considering they had been in this meeting for quite a while. Ethan waited a few moments before pressing his leg right against Mark’s. Slow and steady wins the race.

“Yeah, I get that, but what I don’t understand is-“ Ethan took Mark’s lack of response as an okay to keep going. There were many chairs around the table, so many that they had to be scooted right up next to each other, so Ethan was right next to Mark. His eyes glanced around the room, trying to seem like he was paying attention to some degree as his hand slowly drifted over to Mark’s lap, tracing circles on Mark’s thigh over the material of his jeans.

Mark had realised what was happening about a minute ago, when he saw Ethan’s embarrassingly obvious erection through his dumb stupidly tight jeans. Mark didn’t understand how Ethan’s dick wasn’t already always constricted with how tight they were. But dear god if the outline of his friend’s dick being so prominent right in the middle of this meeting wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d seen.

Mark cleared his throat, catching Ethan’s eyes for a brief moment, seeing too much mischief for it to mean any good for himself. Ethan waited for conversation to get going again before he dipped a finger in between Mark’s thighs, rubbing along the inner parts and keeping from smiling at the way his thighs clenched at the sudden intrusion. Ethan hardly had patience to wait before he was rubbing and palming at Mark’s cock through his jeans, seeing the way his throat flexed as he held noises in and wishing that he was just able to lean over and lick up that vein protruding from his throat.

Mark was trying his best at this point to not rip Ethan’s hand away and slam him down on the table, wanting to teach him a good lesson about thinking he can get away with this kind of stuff just because there are others around. But the legalities of fucking Ethan good and rough in front of unwilling people kept him at bay.

Keeping from smiling was difficult for Ethan, having to bite his lip when he realised Mark had already been half-hard before he had started rubbing him off underneath the table. He wondered if it was because he had seen Ethan’s obvious erection or if he had gotten that easily worked up that quick just by lightly grazing his fingers over his thigh for a few minutes. Considering Ethan’s sitting position though, he assumed it was the former. But just how far would Mark let him go before he did something? Ethan was way too interested for his own good but the thrill was so worth it.

For a few minutes Ethan was just rubbing Mark off, unable to help himself but press and rub quicker and harder at random times or when Mark was talking, god he knew he was so gonna pay for this later. Ethan wasn’t sure when he thought it was gonna be smart to let his fingers wander to Mark’s zipper, but suddenly all he knew was that there was the slow glide of Mark’s fly opening and his fingers nudging their way inside to press against his hard-on without the tougher material of jeans in the way. That was short lived though, because suddenly his wrist was in a bruising grip and Mark was asking him in that faux nice tone if he had to go use the bathroom.

“Hm?” Ethan drawled slowly, fighting a grin that threatened to curl the corners of his lips.

“I said,” another harsh squeeze, Ethan fought the sound that tried to escape him, “do you have to go to the bathroom, dude. You’ve drank like three glasses of water in the past hour and a half.”

Okay, that was true, not the needing to use the bathroom part, but he had drunk a lot of water. Observant Mark, of course. He caught onto Mark’s plan quickly though, having been in this situation plenty of times with other people. He nodded, making up some sort of bullshit excuse about planning to wait until afterwards but then the meeting kept going on and on…

“Oh, sorry about that Ethan, do you know where the bathrooms are?” This person actually seemed pretty nice, Ethan shook his head. He actually hadn’t ever seen the bathrooms any time he had been here so he legitimately didn’t know anyway.

“I do, I’ll take him, just so he doesn’t get distracted or lost on the way back.” Mark chuckled, but his eyes were so, so dangerous, Ethan shivered just a little looking at them.

“Sure thing, we should all take a break anyway, we’ve been in here for quite some time. Say we come back in about, fifteen minutes?” Mark nodded curtly, standing up and letting his shirt fall past his hips so his undone zipper wasn’t able to be seen. Ethan obediently followed Mark out of the room, a pep in his step as he felt the excitement thrumming through him.

It was only about a minute before they reached the bathroom, a single stall so they could lock the door behind them. They headed in and the moment the door began to creak closed Ethan was hoisted up by his shirt and thrown against the wall. Mark waited for the door to fully shut, making sure it closed completely with a nudge of his foot. Ethan noticed that he didn’t lock the door though.

“Mark, the lock.” He breathed, shivering as Mark was already undoing his pants and shoving them down his legs, tearing them off and taking his shoes in the process.

“No, if someone comes in, then they’ll get to see you getting treated like the slut you are. You’ll finally get your attention. Because clearly you weren’t getting enough back in the meeting.” Mark’s voice was rough and demanding, and Ethan felt his cock already leaking at the rough treatment, Mark’s words weren’t a threat, they were a promise. A very dangerous and hot as fuck promise.

Ethan could only swear and keep himself quiet. Mark was clearly fed up with Ethan’s antics, and now Ethan was finally going to get the fucking he was so desperate for in the middle of a very important meeting.

“Mark, fuck, please.” Ethan whined, his hips bucking when Mark shoved his own pants down and let his cock free.

“Always begging for something, filthy whore, can’t even wait because this is more thrilling for you.” Mark’s words always got to Ethan, leaving him melting every time.

Ethan shut his mouth, watching as Mark felt around his hole. “Shit, I don’t have lube and you’re not prepped, guess this’ll have to do.” He spit on his hand and rubbed it on Ethan’s already clenching hole, spitting a few more times and making sure the brunette was lubed a little. Ethan was writhing at the feeling of Mark’s spit being lathered on and in him, feeling his spit covered fingers suddenly thrusting into him.

“M-Mark! Slow do-Own.” Ethan’s voice was quivering, much too loud too, so he bit his lip and tried his best to not alert everyone in the building with his whorish sounds.

“You’ll get over it, bitch, you didn’t slow down on me in the meeting, now did you?” Ethan’s eyes brimmed with tears at the burn and stretch of two of Mark’s thick fingers brutally pumping in and out of him, he was biting his lips so hard he expected his teeth to tear through and meet in the middle at any moment. A sound was ripped from him however when Mark jabbed his prostate aggressively, not letting up in the slightest as he stretched Ethan quickly.

“I don’t remember saying you could stop talking, slut, you were all confident earlier, what’s wrong? Realising you’re asking for more than you can handle now?” Ethan shook his head vigorously, his eyes shut so the tears wouldn’t fall. It had been forever since he was finger fucked this hard, in a bathroom no less. “Then talk, tell me what had you so worked up?”

Ethan gasped, his eyes opening and shining with fat tears as he began to stammer about his dirty thoughts about Mark’s throat and his stubble, his teeth digging into Mark’s neck as he fucked him into the table in front of everyone in the meeting. “I-I wondered how f-f-fffar you’d let me–hah fuck Mark–you’d let me go before y-you’d do somethiiiing.”

Mark scoffed at Ethan’s words, if he was a little nicer and they were around friends he’d have probably let Ethan jerk him off under the table till he was painting the underside of the table with his come. But this wasn’t as simple, these were professional business people and Mark wasn’t exactly for taking that kind of risk.

He deemed Ethan prepped enough, even though he could probably benefit from maybe another minute or so of stretching, but if Ethan couldn’t wait till the meeting was over then Mark wasn’t gonna wait till Ethan was completely stretched. The masochist fuck would like it anyway, knowing him. Mark spread his pre-cum all down his cock and using Ethan’s legs around his waist as leverage, he spread some more on Ethan’s spit-slicked hole, not wasting any time as he forced Ethan down onto him, the stretch being a bit more than he thought it would be. Ethan’s eyes rolling up to the ceiling however, said it wasn’t nearly as painful for him.

“Keep talking, whore.” Mark growled, letting Ethan sink all the way down before wiggling his hips, dragging his hips back out and slamming them in, moans and whines pouring from Ethan’s opened mouth.

“I was gonna–gonna wait till you we-were hard before I pulled your coOck out Mark please I can’t spe-speak!” Ethan’s brain was mush, Mark slowing down just enough for Ethan to be able to grab a coherent thought and continue from it. “I was gonna jerk you o-off under the table, thumbing your he–heaD and taking my time with getting you t-to fffinish.” Mark grunted, his hips picking up speed again and abusing Ethan’s prostate brutally.

“Fucking slut, always getting horny in front of o-others, just can’t help it huh?” Mark’s mouth was right next to Ethan’s ears, feeling the skin burning hot on his lips as he purposefully scratched his beard along Ethan’s jaw and neck, holding back a groan when Ethan latched onto the stubbly part of his throat and mouthing over it, desperate little huffs of breath and babbling pleas of nonsense being murmured against his skin.

“Eth, you about there?” Mark hardly waited for a response, gripping Ethan’s cock and stroking him in time with his relentless pounding. The mess of a boy he was fucking against the wall nodded, his hips bucking into Mark’s hold. Tears were cascading down his beet red face, so so close to fucking exploding.

A knock on the door caused Ethan’s eyes to almost pop out of his head, especially when Mark didn’t stop and instead made a motion with his head to the door, telling him to respond.

Ethan tried his best to gather himself but Mark wasn’t letting up and it was jumbling up everything. “Almost do-done! SorryY!” His shrill whine at the end was mortifying, he looked back at Mark, a sob escaping his sore and red lips because it was obvious now that Ethan was being fucked senseless in a very important company’s bathroom. The exposure of this moment tipped him over the edge, his stomach and ass clenching so hard as he finally busted and shot cum across his chest. With a strangled sound and a little bit more of pounding, Mark was burying himself deep inside of Ethan and pumping him full, his hips stuttering and riding it out in order to dump every last drop into Ethan.

Their breathing was heavy and hot, Ethan slumping against the wall and Mark trembling as he sat there for a few seconds. He pulled out, letting Ethan slide to the ground and lie there so he could come back to his senses.

“God, look at you, sitting here wrecked and fucked silly with cum pouring out of your slutty ass. Hope you got what you wanted, Nestor. Now hurry and get yourself together, we only have a few minutes before we need to be back.” Mark turned to wet a paper towel, cleaning Ethan’s cum off of his chest and his own cum off of the floor where it formed a tiny puddle around Ethan’s ass.

Ethan eventually stood back up, his legs quivering violently as he walked over and sat on the toilet and wiped away his snot and tears. Mark had already gotten his pants back on and his shoes slipped on by the time Ethan could get presentable again.

“Wh..What about my dripping ass, Mark?” Ethan bit tiredly, panting as he sat there with Mark’s cum still leaking out.

Mark scoffed at him, “Shove a wad of toilet paper in your pants, we don’t have time to clean up your sloppy hole. You dug this grave now lie in it, Ethan.”

Ethan sighed, tugging his pants on and uncomfortably stuffing some toilet paper into his jeans to keep the cum from forming a wet patch. They fixed their hair and cleaned up the bathroom, Ethan finding some spray and making sure to spray the bathroom and him and Mark, hopefully to keep the musk of sweat and sex hidden.

They made their way back, Ethan trying his best not to limp but jesus fucking christ Mark made that difficult. They found their way back to the room and sat down at their seats, the others giving Ethan an odd look.

“Ethan? Are you okay? You’re limping.” Ethan felt his face flush, but before he could take a breath Mark was already swooping in.

“He thought taking the stairs instead of the elevator would be a better way of getting his energy out, and then the idiot jumps down too many stairs and lands on his ankle wrong.” He chuckled, looking over at Ethan with a smile as if he hadn’t just fucked his brains out in a bathroom in ten minutes. Ethan nodded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing when he felt the toilet paper in his pants already beginning to soak up the leaking cum.

“I didn’t think I’d fall, I was expecting to make a super cool landing.”

“Do you need anything before we start the meeting again?”

Ethan shook his head, “No, I’m fine, just a little bit of a sprain. Thank you though.” They nodded at him, suddenly jumping right back into conversation. And Ethan’s mind immediately tuned out again.

He sat there for the rest of the meeting with Mark’s cum slowly seeping out of him, and god he couldn’t be more content.


End file.
